Not Mine
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Zuko has one night with Katara. He knows that she's not his, but he can't help but hope. Maybe these feelings are mutual? Zutara, of course. First story, don't be hating. T for suggestive stuff. No longer a one-shot! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay, this is my first story that I actually put up anywhere, so sorry if it sucks(: I accept constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer : Obviously, I own nothing.**

She's not mine. I know that. Really, I do. In my head, she belongs to _him_. She has to. It's the way of the world.

My heart (and body), on the other hand think differently. No matter how hard I try, I want her to be with me, not him. I could make her happier. I know she's not with him. With us, there's passion.

Oh, that passion. Water and fire make steam. And, a few hours ago, that's exactly what happened.

_"We can't," she whispered. But I knew she wanted to. She had that gleam and in sapphire eyes. They told me everything._

_"I know," I agreed, but kissed her anyway. She kissed me back, like I expected. I knew I was in love with her. And, whether she admits it or not, she was in love with me, too._

_Her eyes fluttered closed, as if she knew I could read her otherwise. "He'll be heart-broken. We can't do this to him. And so close to the final battle..."_

_I rested my hand on her cheek. "I know," I said again._

_She then bit her lip, like I wanted to do. "But... What if we don't make it? I mean, if this is our only chance ever—"_

_I kissed her again. Hard. "I know."_

_Letting out a shaky breath, she stared me right in the eyes. "One night. That's it. No body will ever know. After this, we'll stop thinking about each other like this. I only need this one time."_

The rest of the night was like magic. Steam enveloped us. We let our desires get the best of us. I don't regret it at all. But I know she does.

_I was practically shaking with pleasure. I rolled off of her, staring at her. She was laying on her back, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide with wonder and her mouth partially open with her erratic breathing. _

_"Katara," I breathed. "I love you." I couldn't have stopped the words if I tried. And I didn't want to stop them. She needed to know._

_She froze up. After a moment, she sat up straight and began gathering her clothes. "Gods. I-I'm sorry, Zuko. So, so sorry. The... the others are probably wondering where we are. We need to get to sleep. Big day tomorrow, right?"_

It was right. Tomorrow, we would take down Azula. Maybe die trying. I wasn't scared for myself. I was scared for my waterbender. We ended up saying out good nights and heading to our respectable tents. I almost thought about sneaking in hers and just sleeping there.

But no. She wasn't mine to do that with.

I wish she knew how much those three words meant to me. They were full of truth and hope. I didn't just want her. I needed her.

As I rolled to my side, I felt something under my pillow. It was a piece of paper. I instantly recognized Katara elegant handwriting. She must have slipped it under my pillow while I was still getting dressed at the lake we were at only hours ago.

_Zuko,_

_I love you, too. But you're not mine to love. Aang needs me, and the Fire Nation will need a ruler. I just thought you should know. Just in case I die tomorrow, remember that my heart really does belong to you. Even though I know you'll break it._

_I am so sorry._

_Katara_

**A/N : Aw, sad ending. BTW, this took place right before the big fight. So it's kind of just something that could have happened, but couldn't have its happy ending.**

**R&R to make me smile ! If I get enough review, I'll continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : So I was pleasantly surprised by my reviews. Thanks, everyone who read it! I have decided to continue it, anyway. Also, there will be different point of views in later chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I said it before, and I will say it again—I own nothing!**

_Zuko's POV_

"Argh!" I yelled out. Why can't I get this right?

At the moment, I was attempting to send out invitations/letters for the one-year anniversary of the war being over. Yes, it's been a year since the Avatar defeated my father. A year since I saw the gang. Including my waterbender.

I tried to get over her, I really did. But it wasn't easy. My relationship with Mai lasted for about two months before she called it off, claiming that I didn't care about it. I did, but not in the way she wanted. I still had dreams about that one night with Katara.

"Is anything wrong, nephew?" said a voice from the doorway. It was Iroh, as expected. He was spending the month in the Fire Nation so he could help plan the ball. I was happy he was here.

I shrugged. "Just having difficulties wording my thoughts into a letter," I answered, looking down at my paper. This invite was going to the person I couldn't get out of my mind. She was the Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribes now, living there. Last I heard, she and Aang were still together, but he was never around since he was busy restoring the world.

"Need any help?" asked the tea-loving man. I shook my head and he nodded, leaving me to my letter.

_Dear Katara, _I started. Alright, this wasn't so bad.

_It's sure been a while. First of all, how are you?_

Now I am stumped. Scratching my head, I took out another piece of paper and started over.

_Katara,_

_ As you know, it has been one year since the war had ended. The Fire Nation has decided to throw a celebration. It will be a ball. I am inviting you and all the gang to spend some time at the palace with me, and to come as guests of honor._

_ Now that the invitation part of this is out of the way, how are you? It's been a while since your last letter. I hope you're doing well. I miss you._

_Zuko_

There, a reasonably friendly letter. I had already sent out everyone's invites. I called in a servant to mail it off right away, and for it to get there as soon as possible. I knew that the whole gang would come. All I had to do was wait.

I helped prepare their rooms and the festivities, mostly to get my mind off the girl who was always on it. Has she changed much?

Hearing a knock on my door, I opened it to reveal a smiling Sokka and a pregnant Suki.

"Hey, Sparky!" the water-tribe boy—guess I should say man now, since he's going to be a father—said, shaking my hand. "We the first ones to arrive?"

When I nodded, he said, "Awesome. Now, where can I get some food?"

Leave it to Sokka to only think about meat. At least that hasn't changed. Leading him to the kitchen, he and Suki talked about their travels all over the Earth Kingdom and about their soon to be born child. I listened earnestly, happy for them.

Two members down, three to go.

**A/N : Yeah, I know it's pretty slow and short right now. I promise it'll get better. Well, I hope so.**

**R&R for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : At this moment, I am currently having a panic attack because somebody FAVORITED THIS STORY! Ahem, anyway, thank you to zutaraluvr10 for your favorite. It made me wanna write more(:**

**Disclaimer : **

**Stranger- Hey, you.**

**Me- Who, me?**

**Stranger- Yeah, you. Guess what?**

**Me- What?**

**Stranger- SinnersLikeUs does not own A:TLA. So don't sue her.**

_Katara's POV_

"Master Katara, a letter has arrived for you," a young boy told me as soon as I got up that morning. I nodded politely and thanked him, sending him on his way.

Opening the letter, I felt heat rise to my cheeks realizing it was from Zuko. I reread the short not about a hundred times. _I miss you_, it said. Missed me how?

I knew how I missed him. I missed him like a long-gone lover—which, technically, he was. I know that it wouldn't have worked out. I know that, even though I said it was a one-time thing, I wanted _more _than just a one night stand.

Well... Too bad for me. I was with Aang now. I loved him, and he loved me. It was that simple. Even if he was never around. Actually, he was supposed to arrive here today, so we could arrive at the Fire Nation together. Lovely.

A few hours later, I heard Appa's familiar groan as he landed. I was waiting right outside the tribe with my bags packed and all ready.

Aang had definitely changed. He had gotten tall—taller than me, even. His voice was deepening, which made it occasionally crack like Sokka's used to, much too his embarrassment.

He jumped off Appa and gave me a warm hug. For me, I knew the feeling were all too friendly. He didn't have to know that, though. As he kissed my lips, I felt no spark. Like the one I felt with a certain firebender.

"C'mon, Katara! Let's go!" He was maturing, but his childish enthusiasm would never fade, I was sure of it. After getting my pack on Appa, he assisted helping me climb on and we were off. Just like old times.

_Zuko's POV_

Toph arrived next, all by herself. As usual, she had no shoes on and a big grin on her face. I had always been close to the small girl. She was trusting of me when others weren't. She was like the little sister I actually wanted.

"Hey!" she gave me a big hug and raised a brow. "Where's Needles?" After telling her we broke up, she smile again. "Good. Because I know that you never liked her much."

The sister I always wanted, but sometimes I wished she didn't know me as well. As far as I knew, she was the only one aware of what happened between Katara and I. She punched me on the shoulder and ran to greet Sokka and Suki, who was just waddling down the stairs.

"Appa! No! Don't eat _that_!" We all heard from outside. The four of us hurried out the door to see Aang and a guard trying to pull out a carriage out of the massive bison's mouth. When they saw me, the Avatar sheepishly put a hand behind his bald head. "Hey, um, sorry about that."

I shrugged it off when I heard a rustling come from the other side of the animal. "Ouch! I forgot how hard it was to get off this thing." It was Katara.

We both just froze as we stared each other down. She had gotten taller. Curvier. He hair had grown a little bit, too. But her eyes were just as I remembered them.

"'Sup, sis?" Sokka called out, breaking our stare-off. Turning away, she embraced her brother and Suki while congratulating them. She then practically tackled Toph, berating her for not visiting. Then, it was my turn.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close. I closed my eyes, enjoying her. "I missed you, too," she whispered in my unscarred ear, then gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Yeah, it was going to be an interesting month.

**A/N : So... Ya like it? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I am very glad I have been getting reviews for every chapter so far! Which is why I add chapters pretty regularly.**

**Disclaimer : My laptop-$300. The soda I am drink to keep myself awake-$1. All this and still not owning A:TLA-Priceless.**

_Toph's POV_

Zuko and Katara's hearts were going so fast, it was giving me a headache. I knew what happened last year—I was the only one besides them—but I think that they really do belong together. And, no, I am not saying that because I like Aang. I am saying it because it's true.

So, as per usual Toph Beifong way, I was going to come up with a scheme that made it happen. Even if it involved locking them in an earth box. Actually, that kinda sounded like fun.

Grinning to myself, I walked beside Zuko, trailing in the back. I elbowed him in the side. "So. Katara looks even prettier than before. Thought that was impossible."

"She is looking great, isn't she?" he whispered to me. Then, realizing his mistake (hello, blind girl!), blushed. Grunting, he said, "I hate when you do that."

I laughed, earning looks from those in front of us. "I know about what happened before the comet," I said quietly, so only he could hear.

He just shrugged. "I thought you did. But that doesn't matter now. We both agreed to just forget about it. We moved on," he stated.

Snorting, I said in a loud voice, "I can tell you're lying."

_Zuko's POV_

I picked up the pace to get away from the small girl. I ended up right behind Katara, of course. We were all heading to the lounge area to meet with Iroh. Which meant we would be drinking tea. And playing Pai Sho. And him proverb-ing it up.

Sure enough, when we got there he had set up pillows around a small table that was close to the ground. We all sat, except for Suki, who Sokka insisted sat on the nearby couch instead. I took my seat next to my uncle, who was already serving us some tea.

"How have all you been?" he asked.

"Great!" Aang, piped up from his seat next to Katara. They were openly holding hands on the table and I cringed a little.

Sokka agreed, then asked me, "So how's the royal life treating you?"

"It's alright, I guess. It's mostly a lot of paperwork and rebuilding all the nations. But there are a few up-sides," I answered.

"Concubines?"

Me, and everyone else, promptly choked on our tea. "Toph!" scolded Katara, her face red. I was sure mine matched.

"What? I thought the whole sex slave thing was a perk. Is it?" She was way too nosy.

Cheeks burning, I shook my head. "I, um, don't have a lot of free time on my hands. So, er, no... concubines."

"Oh," she said. Then, everyone had to laugh at my embarrassment.

"You _do _seem a little tense," Suki teased me from her spot on the couch. Again, giggles broke out. Even my dear, old uncle was chuckling to himself.

Sokka had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. "You're birthday's coming up, right? Now I know what to get you!"

"Please," Toph said, "Zuko gets action all by himself."

Katara and I froze. She was seated right across from me, so I could perfectly see the question in her accusing eyes. _Did you tell her?_

"What, are _you _interested in him, Toph?" Aang snorted. She punched him in the shoulder.

"Of course I'm not," she said while he rubbed his abused shoulder. "I was just saying. A lot of girls would probably love to get it on with the Fire Lord."

Katara laughed lightly. "His Highness _is _handsome," she said in a friendly tone, but I could see it was forced. She wasn't comfortable with this at all, I could tell.

Her comment earned some laughs, even from her boyfriend. We all caught up and were soon splitting up and wandering the palace.

Somehow, I ended up at the turtle duck pond. And I saw a womanly figure in blue sitting at the edge, distractedly bending the water.

I was about to turn around, but she looked at me.

"Zuko?" she asked. "Can I... talk to you?"

**A/N : Haha, I loved Toph in this. **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I am so happy with all the good reviews I'm getting! I never really thought this story would be more than a one-shot, but now we have 5 chapters!**

**Someone mentioned that I have small grammatical errors. I apologize. Spell check only goes so far, haha. I actually want a beta, but not sure how to go about getting one? I'm relatively new at this, so I don't really get everything. Sorry!**

**Wow, this was a long ass note. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer : I didn't own it yesterday, I still don't own it today.**

_Zuko's POV_

"Can I... talk to you?"

I hesitated. Of course she could, but did I really want to listen to her? "Yeah. Sure," I answered. She motioned for me to sit down and I eased to the ground next to her, propping my elbows on my knees and looking into the pond instead of her eyes. I liked that color blue better, though.

She looked at the pond too, curling in on herself. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She was nervous, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Do you... Do you remember that night?" Funny how I could automatically know the night she was talking about. I nodded, indicating that I did. "Do you ever think about it?" she asked.

I closed my eyes. "I thought you wanted to pretend that it never happened," I said, ignoring her question. She did say that, though. Why did she want to talk about it now? She completely ignored me after the fight with Azula. She treated me like she treated Aang most of the time.

"I know," she said quietly. The blue-eyed girl didn't say anything else.

"Katara," I said. It felt like heaven to have her name on my lips again. "What did you really want to talk about?" I finally asked. I had to know.

She sighed, finally turning her head to look at me and smile a little. "It used to be easier to talk to you. Even when you were the enemy," she said. Off-topic, I knew.

I chuckled. "You told me exactly what was on your mind then. Quite loudly, actually." At that, she laughed lightly. "When I first joined the gang you said exactly what you were thinking, too. 'One wrong move, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll end it. Permanently!'" I said in a high voice, trying to mimic her.

She snorted. "You deserved that and you know it."

"Scared the shit out of me."

"That was the point."

We sat in silence for a moment, rethinking everything that brought us to this point. "Remember that time I tied you to a tree?" I asked randomly.

Glaring at me now, she said, "Yes. 'I'll save you from the pirates.'" she said in a deep voice, copying my early moves.

"I did, though."

"You kidnapped me!" she said, throwing her hands up. "Momo had to free me! For a second, I though you were going to molest me or something."

I scoffed, pretending to be offended. "I do have some manners. Though I can't say that I didn't have fantasies about that later on," I confessed.

Laughing outright, she pointed an accusing finger at me. "I _knew _you were trying to flirt with me that day!"

"Don't lie. You liked it," I teased, cheeks heating.

It was her turn to act offended. "Please. Bondage isn't my thing. Though it seems to be _your _kind of fetish."

"Is not!"

Wiping a few tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, she smiled at me. We were actually having fun, reminiscing about old times. And there were a lot of them. But I had the feeling we weren't going to talk about my favorite one. Not today, at least.

"Hey, Zuko?" Katara said some hours later. We've been talking for that long. Now, the sun was just beginning to set and the air was cooling off.

"Yeah, Katara?"

"Wanna spar?" she asked excitedly. I nodded enthusiastically and we got in our positions. I was the first one to make a move, sending a small flame over to her.

Easily deflecting it, she summoned a water whip and tried to trip me with it. I jumped over it and ran at her with fire daggers, slicing at her. She dodged that, too.

It was all a lunge and perry thing. We were both getting tired, but haven't really landed any harsh blows on each other. She was standing with her back facing the pond and her facing me, features set in determination. I got an idea.

Lunging, I tackled her into the knee-deep water. I ended up on top of her while we were both sputtering water, but I had her pinned. "I win," I said triumphetly.

"I don't think—"

"Zuko, Katara? C'mon, I think I heard them over here," we heard. Instantly, we both got up, straightening hair and clothes. That didn't look at all suspicious, considering we were both soaked to the bone (**A/N: Gotta love some dry sarcasm!**).

"Hey, Sokka," she said when the trio came into view. He seemed to take in the scene for a minute. Katara and I standing the the pond, with all the turtle ducks gone because of our little match. Us both dripping wet with our faces red with exertion. His eye twitched, but he didn't say anything.

Aang, ever the naïve, saved the day, laughing at us. "What happened to you two?" he asked.

"Just a sparring competition," I said. With the others' help, we got out of the water with Katara bending it off us.

Toph yawned. "We just came to get you guys to tell you it was time for dinner. So, if you two are done splashing around, let's go," she said impatiently. So we did.

_Katara's POV_

Stupid Zuko for being all nice. Stupid Sokka for coming in and ruining it. Stupid Toph for knowing too much. Stupid Aang for being so caring.

Stupid _me_ for falling for Zuko again.

We had all just finished a pretty uneventful dinner, and I was now laying down in my bed staring at the ceiling. I knew my feelings for him never went away, but seeing the firebender just intensified buried emotions and memories.

I hated this. I couldn't wait to get back to my ice cube tribe.

Okay, that was a lie. I loved being here. There, it was really boring. Here, I get to spend time with everyone I care about. I really missed them. And I couldn't wait for the ball/celebration/anniversary thing (Iroh was really sketchy on what it actually was).

But things were very complicated here. I called Zuko over to talk about what had happened last year, and for him to know it can't ever happen again. Even though I knew he already knew that. Instead, I let my mind jump around and ended up spending the entire day just talking to him. Which was odd, because he was usually so quiet.

Rolling over, and closing my eyes, I smiled. I liked hearing him talk about silly little things. Like his teenage hormones and how he really loved Fire Flakes, but normally hated spicy and hot food. Like how he loved ruling a nation, but hated all the politics. And how he appreciated that we just called him "Zuko" instead of some fancy thing.

Yeah, it was going to be hard being here. But it's worth it.

**A/N : Ah, longest chapter so far. But I had fun with this one. I tried to proof-read, BTW. Any advice on the whole beta thing?**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Okay, so this will be my last chapter for at least another week. I am going on vacation, so I can't update. Be patient. **

**Disclaimer : Obviously, I own nothing! **

_Zuko's POV_

The next day, I, of course, rose with the sun, as per usual with firebenders. I was meditating at the same place Katara and I had our sparring match when a voice spoke up from behind me.

"We need to talk."

Startled, I turned to find Sokka standing there, arms crossed, feet braced apart, and a very serious look on his face. The picture perfect warrior.

"Sure. What about?" I asked, casually, standing up to face him. There goes my meditating, I thought dryly. I did have to wonder what had the usual laid-back water tribesman so worked up, though. It wasn't natural for him to be so.

No one else was up yet, I knew, except for guards and servants. Which was probably why Sokka wanted to talk to me now. There would be no interruptions.

"What happened between you and my sister?" he asked.

"Exactly what she told you. We were really just sparring. It didn't even look half as bad as—"

He cut me off. "That's not what I meant. I mean, what happened between you and my sister before Sozin's Comet?" he asked again.

Averting my eyes, I said, "Nothing."

This didn't make sense. We were so careful not to let anyone know what was going on. How did _Sokka _manage to figure it out? The boy was as clueless as Aang sometimes! Wait. Did he even have an idea about it?

"I don't have to be Toph to know you're lying about this, Zuko. I _know _something went on. That whole night, you two were gone. Then when Katara came back, she was crying. I thought she was just stressed, so whatever. But, now, we all visit, and you two are so weird about each other. I can tell. If someone else is around, you don't talk to her. If she even looks at you, you blush. Why?"

I hadn't realized Sokka was ever this observant. Then again, this was his little sister he was talking about. I knew he just cared for her best interest. He just wanted her safe and happy. I understood that. What I didn't understand was how I could be so obvious.

My silence must have said something to him, because he widened his eyes in disgust. "It was you, wasn't it? You were the one she slept with. I've been wondering that for a year. And it's been you all along. She wouldn't tell me who it was, but I _knew _it had to be someone I knew."

"How do you know she slept with anyone?" I argued. He wouldn't be able to know, right? After all, it's not like I left any physical marks, I made sure of it.

Now, he looked like he pitied me. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

He shook his head now. "Answer my question first."

"I can't," I admitted.

Now, he nodded. He got his answer. I wanted mine.

"Zuko," he started off carefully, "A few months ago, Katara had a baby girl. She left her with the tribe back home and told me it was because the baby wouldn't be used to climate changes and—"

I didn't hear the rest. I couldn't believe it. I was a _father_. No, wait, it might not be me. Oh, who was I kidding? I had a daughter. Katara and I made life together.

And she didn't even tell me.

Turning away from the still babbling boy, I ran inside the palace, heading for Katara's room. We needed to talk.

_Katara's POV_

The door being hurled open woke me from a peaceful sleep. I was surprised to see Zuko, who looked absolutely furious. I opened my mouth to ask why, but he hushed me, closing the door and locking it. I scooted to the headboard and wrapped my arms around my knees protectively. What happened.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked. He didn't yell, didn't raise his voice, but it felt like he did. The words were so void with emotion, it was like he slapped me.

I immediately knew that he was talking about my little girl. I played dumb instead. How did he find out? "Tell you what?"

"About our daughter," he said in the same tone. He didn't look at me. Just stayed in the same place he had been since he walked in.

"I... I tried yesterday. I just chickened out. I—"

"You just chickened out? Katara, do you realize how serious this is? That's my child, too. You can't just keep something like this from me and expect me not to find out. She's my own flesh and blood! Did you even tell anyone that I was the father? Did you ever tell anyone she was royalty? She should be raised here, not some ice cube village."

I glared at him. How dare he start accusing me? This was his fault, too. "I _do _realize that this is serious, okay? And I was going to tell you soon! And that 'ice cube village' is her home. _My _home. Can't you understand how hard it would be just to tell you about her?"

He threw his hands up. "You couldn't write me a letter? Couldn't come visit?"

"Sorry if I was busy taking care of _our _child and trying to help sort out the world. You never wrote me a letter either. It's not like we used protection. We were young and stupid and we should have saw this coming." Tears were welling up in my eyes now. I didn't want him to find out like this.

Calming down, he sat on the bed, but stayed away, which was smart. "Does anyone know who the father is?" he asked again. I shook my head. "Not even Aang?"

"No. Everyone asked, but how could I tell them?" I whispered. Talking about my baby made me miss her even more.

I wanted to go home.

He sat, thinking all this over. "Can you... can you tell me about her?" he finally asked hesitantly.

"Her name's Kya, after my mother. She's only three months old. She looks just like me right now, except her hair is black. I don't know if she'll be a bender yet, but she's adorable. She laughs at everything and keeps everyone else smiling. Right now, she's staying with my grandmother." I took a deep breath. "I miss her."

"Will I ever get to meet her?"

I shrugged. "Do you think it's a good idea? For the Fire Lord to have a daughter when he's not married and so young?"

"Our friends at least deserve to know," he said with finality. Agreeing, he left me to change. We would tell them at breakfast, which was in an hour.

Oh, Gods, give me strength.

_Zuko's POV_

At the moment, I was sitting in the dining room while everyone was enjoying breakfast. Except for me and Katara. We just stared at our food, too nervous to eat. Soon enough, everyone was finished. Katara stood up and said, "I have an announcement."

Shooing the servants away so the couldn't hear, everyone looked at her expectantly. She kept her eyes on her untouched food in front of her. "You all are aware that I have a daughter," she started off. Iroh looked surprised, but shook it off quickly, trying to get in on the conversation. "And you know I was keeping the father a secret. Well, I think it's time you guys know."

Was I the only one holding my breath? I didn't think so. Sokka and I exchanged a glance. Maybe not Sokka, but he already knew.

"It's... It's Zuko."

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Aang stood up, and then ran out of the room without a word. I didn't blame him. Sokka flinched a little, knowing his theory was proved correct. Suki gasped, looking back and forth from me to Katara. Iroh was completely frozen in thought, probably enjoying the idea of having a grand-niece. Toph was snickering a little to herself.

This little gathering just kept getting better and better, doesn't it?

**A/N : Bet ya didn't expect THAT! Yeah, I know I'm mean for keeping you guys hanging like this, but I don't care.**

**You know what to do! (Cough, R&R, cough)**

**See you all next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hey, everyone! I'm back! Ya miss me?**

** Anyway, I look like a lobster and have been thinking all week about what's next (I don't plan well). So hope you guys like it!**

** Disclaimer : I STILL own nothing**

_Katara's POV_

I really hope not everyone hated me. I didn't think so, except for maybe Aang. Excusing myself from the still staring gang, I ran after him, trying to think of where he was. After a little searching, I found him alone in the library.

"Aang?" I said carefully, stepping in and closing the door. He didn't face me, instead at the bookshelves in front of him. I bit my lip. Maybe he didn't hear me. "Aang?" I said a little louder, moving to sit on a couch in the corner of the room.

He glanced at me from the side. "What, Katara?"

"How mad are you at me?" I asked after a small silence. I loved Aang, I really did. But I didn't know if I was _in _love with him. I liked to think I was, but who knew?

He gave a hollow laugh and sat next to me. "Mad? I'm not mad. I just feel incredibly stupid. I knew that something was going on with you and Zuko as soon as he joined us. I just didn't realize that it went that far. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell us. Or me, for that matter. I though that..."

I knew what he was going to say. He though I could trust him with everything. "It's complicated. And I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. Gods, I wanted to. But... I didn't want to ruin his life, you know? Or Kya's, for that matter."

"Why him?" he asked so quietly, I wasn't sure I actually heard him. That was a good question. If I had really wanted to do it, I could have been with Aang or Haru or any of the guys we had met in the past.

Looking at the floor, I said, "I don't know. It just kind of... happened. I don't even think he had feelings for me. I guess we just wanted it over with in case we died."

Aang didn't say anything. I could see he was deep in thought. For only 13, he sure understood a lot. Then again, we've all been through hell and back.

"Does this... change anything between us?" he finally asked.

"Do you want it to?"

As an answer, he kissed me. Hard. Not like our normal little pecks we had. Instantly, my mind went to the night with Zuko. Shoving it away, I wrapped my arms around Aang's neck and kissed him back just as passionately. I was with him. It was time to start acting like it.

We stood up and he pushed me up against a wall. I hadn't realized how tall he had gotten in the past year. I closed my eyes, trying just to focus on him. It was almost too difficult. I kept thinking about the Fire Lord.

_Snap out of it. It was just a fling. Be happy with Aang for once._

I'll sure try.

_Zuko's POV_

I had been waiting for Katara to return to her room for almost a half hour. I was getting bored fast. I had more questions about Kya, and I wanted to know what Aang had said.

Deciding that looking for her would be easier, I started my search. Along the way, I ran into Toph, who was sitting on a high table so her feet wouldn't touch the ground. When I asked about it, she gave me a disgusted look.

"It's annoying to know when two people are heavily making out and how much their enjoying it. Ugh." Suki and Sokka, I assumed. They never could keep their hands off each other. I asked her where Katara was, and she pointed me in the direction of the library, still looking disturbed.

I wonder how bad it was for her that night. Shuddering, I vowed to apologize later.

When I got to the heavy library doors, I opened them as quietly as possible. My good eye widened at the sight.

Katara was pressed up against the far wall with her legs wrapped around the Avatar's waist and her arms around his shoulders. He was holding her up by her hips, and I knew that _this _was the couple Toph had been complaining about.

I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I felt betrayed, but why should I? She was his, not mine.

"Aang," I heard her say. He grunted in return and went to kiss her neck. "Aang, stop."

I was really confused now. I bet the bald boy in front of her was, too. Slowly, he let her down. Adjusting her clothing, she said, "I don't think this a good idea."

"But... why?" he asked. Poor kid. Then, he glared at her. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

She shook her head. "Aang, it's not that. I—"

But he just turned and started walking to the door, not wanting to hear her excuses. I fled the scene, not wanting to be caught, but still close enough to listen.

"Katara, I love you. You know that. I always have. But I can't stay with you when I know you aren't completely sure about your feelings for me. Tell me when you do. Until then, I don't think we should be together."

And then he totally walked out. I could hear quiet sobs coming from the room, so I tip-toed in.

"You okay?" I asked.

She sniffed. "How much did you hear?"

"I saw enough."

Biting her lip, she put her face in her hands and I could hear her cry. I sat next to her and awkwardly put my arm around her, rubbing her back. I wasn't good at comforting.

"I- I'm just confused. I didn't want to lose him," she whispered when she was done crying. Should I feel guilty that I was glad she didn't belong to anyone anymore?

I said nothing, just let her lean on me. It was my fault anyway, I was the one who got her pregnant. So I would take care of her and not expect anything in return.

Aang wasn't the only one who loved her. She had me, too, whether she wanted it or not.

**A/N : Eh, breaking up is hard to do. I'm a little jet-lagged, but I'll try to get more up tomorrow.**

**XOXO!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Surprisingly, I have no inner-ramblings today.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

_Sokka's POV_

I didn't like to think I was as oblivious as everyone said I was. True, I could get easily distracted, but who was to complain? Point is, I get the job done and look out for my own. Which includes my baby sister.

Personally, I thought I was an observant kind of guy. I was the first one to realize that Katara was pregnant, and not just getting fat (though I did mention it. I don't think getting frozen in a giant cube of ice for 24 hours was fair). I was also the first one to realize that the Fire Lord had a crush on my younger siblings. And, whether I liked it or not, I think she returned the feelings.

I hadn't seen the two of them since the blow-out at breakfast, which was hours ago. Not surprisingly, I was hungry again. I _had _seen a depressed looking Aang, though, so I figured the confrontation had not gone well. Toph, ever the nosy one, told me they broke up. Again, not surprising.

"Sokka? Are you okay?" Suki asked me. I smiled lovingly at her and put a hand on her stomach reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked, giving her a little kiss.

She shrugged and slowly eased herself to the floor. "You were all deep in thought," she stated, then grimaced. When I asked her what was wrong, she said, "Junior's just kicking a lot, that's all. Now, what were you thinking about."

"The whole Zuko's-my-nephew's-father thing. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah."

"It's crazy, right? I mean—wait, did you just say _yeah_?" I rambled bewilderingly.

She nodded. "You had to see the connection between them. I think that they've had feelings for each other for a while before the, um, conception. It was obvious."

Okay, so maybe I'm not as observant as I wanted to be. I opened my mouth to respond, but my wife gasped and stared up at me, pale-face.

"Oh, my gods."

"What? What is it?" I asked quickly. What was wrong?

"My water just broke. Hun, the baby's coming!" she cried out.

I stared, mouth open. "What? Now? We're not ready! Can't you, like, hold it in or something?" I said nervously, which earned me a beverage thrown at my face.

"Get a doctor. NOW!"

_Zuko's POV_

I watched Sokka pace around the hallway for maybe the millionth time. My eye twitched and and resisted the urge to scream at him to calm down. But, honestly, if this were my wife, I would be pretty freaked out, too.

Katara and a few nurses had gone into the room, announcing that Sokka and everyone else had to stay out until the baby was born. It had already been hours, and I could tell the poor guy was getting worried.

Toph and Aang sat opposite from me. Toph had tried to lighten the mood, but everyone was pretty tense right now. Aang about the break-up, Sokka about the baby, and me... well, I am always tense.

"Sokka. Seriously. Stop pacing. You're giving me a headache," Toph said, obviously annoyed. Finally, he sat down in the available chair next to me.

"What's taking so long? Is there something wrong? Oh no. There are complications, aren't there? What do I do?" he practically yelled.

Toph huffed. "If you keep going on about this, I might have to hit you."

Whatever argument Sokka might have started about that was stopped when Katara finally came out of the room and into the hallway.

"Congratulations, Sokka. Suki gave birth to a healthy baby boy. If you want, you can all come see him," she said proudly. We all go up and followed her back to Suki, who was laying exhausted, but happily with a small bundle in a blue blanket.

Sokka quickly ran up to her and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. Then, teary-eyed, took the baby from her arms, looking so happy, he might faint.

I wonder if that's how I would've felt if I was with Katara when she had our daughter. Shaking that thought from my head, I tried to stay happy for my friend.

"We still need to circumcise him," the quiet nurse said from the corner. She took the baby—who's name was Hakoda—and put him on a table.

When Sokka saw the scissors getting close, he got a queasy look.

"Hey. You o—"

Suki didn't get to finish that sentence, because Sokka fainted.

We all got a good laugh out of that. Soon, he became conscious and, one-by-one, everyone began to leave.

I followed Katara out. "I have a question," I announced as we approached her room. We were all very, very tired.

"Sure. What is it?" she said.

How did I phrase this right? "Were there any...complications in Kya's birth?" I asked. When she shook her head, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I still really want to meet her."

"I know," she said, simply and quietly. But she didn't say I could.

Maybe... Maybe I could go back with her, just for a little while. So I could see my child and have that same serene look Sokka had. I wanted that happiness. I wanted to hold her and promise her that I'd be there for her.

We walked in silence until we reached Katara's room. "Um, thanks for taking care of me. It really meant a lot."

I leaned down to give her a small peck on the cheek, but I guess she had the same idea because our lips brushed softly. She jerked back and her face was tomato red. I'm sure I matched.

"Uh... Night!" she said, slamming the door in my face.

But, today, that was okay. I had gotten a kiss goodnight, accidental or not. Smiling, I rose a shaky hands to my burning lips.

"Night," I whispered, and turned to walk to my room.

**A/N : Yay! They had their baby finally! Ha, I had fun writing as Sokka.**

**R&R for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : I was very excited to write about Toph's evil plan. *Devious smirk***

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

_Toph's POV_

While everyone was in bed that night, I was sneaking out of my room to see Iroh.

I've always respected the old man. He made me laugh and he had the same wants I did: Getting Zuko a girlfriend. Specifically Katara. And, since her and Aang broke up, it would be much easier.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw him sitting at the table, obviously drinking tea. He gave me a friendly smile and nodded for me to sit next to him. Grinning, I did and he poured me a cup, too.

"So. Did you hear about the break-up?" I asked, raising a brow.

He nodded. "Yes. Poor child."

"It's for the greater good."

Laughing, he said, "Ms. Beifong, you cannot hide your emotions from me. As much as you want your two friends to be happy, you are also looking out for yourself. I am wagering to say you have a certain crush for a certain Avatar we all know?"

"What? Of course I don't!" I argued. But it was a lie. I _did_ like him, but it didn't mean I was going to go after him or anything. Girl code, right?

He just chuckled. "Sure. Anyway, what was this plan of yours?"

I grinned. "Alright, so you know how the ball's in three days? And how you decided to conveniently make it a masquerade? Well, I say we don't let anyone see what anyone else is wearing, so it's like a mystery. Then we'll get Zuko to ask Katara to dance and they won't know it's the other person! So they won't get shy and stuff. Anyway, after they find out how much fun they had, they'll get together and make those grand-nieces/nephews you've always wanted."

He frowned for a moment. "That's a bit sketchy, don't you think? How are you sure it'll work?"

I hid my big smile behind my tea cup, taking a sip. "Just trust me on this one, old timer. I got this."

Oh, I definitely did.

_Katara's POV_

The Next Day

"_Please_, Toph? Please, please, please?" I was practically on my knees, begging the blind girl. After some extra healing with Suki, the nurse let her get out of bed. She and I were supposed to go dress shopping, and I really thought Toph should go with us.

"No way in hell, Sugar Queen."

Suki piped up from behind me. "But why not? Don't you want to look good and finally get a boyfriend?"

I saw her purse her lips, but she still shook her head. "No. You two will make me try on dozens of ridiculous dresses, then tell me how pretty I look and I can't judge because I can't see. So I don't know if I actually do or not!"

"But you _need _a dress! It's a ball, for crying out loud! I promise, we'll only make you try on twelve at max." When she shook her head, I said, "Seven? Please!"

"Ugh. Fine. Let's go."

We had instructed the nurse to help Sokka take care of the baby, and were on our way. Right now, we're at the market, going into shops and chatting, trying to find the perfect dress/mask combination.

"Heard ya kissed Zuko last night," Toph said randomly, while she was feeling the texture of a dress. I guess it wasn't good, because she wrinkled her nose and moved on.

Blushing madly, I said, "Did not! It wasn't a kiss. It was a total accident. We just... leaned at the same time. Was not a kiss."

I heard Suki giggle. Picking up a green dress, she said, "Somebody works fast."

"Oh, shut up and just help me look."

Laughing, she said, "No way, I want details!"

I groaned. "There are none! It was an accident, like I said." Huffing, I continued my search.

It was silent for a minutes before Suki said, "I want something blue."

"Really?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, technically, I'm Water Tribe, right? Plus, I know it'd make Sokka happy."

I smiled at my sister-in-law. Well, blue was out for me I guess. "What about you, Toph?" I asked, then smacked a hand to my forehead. "Sorry."

Toph laughed at me. "It's fine. But someone told me green and yellow looked nice on me once. I think."

That was me, but I guess I wouldn't remind her. "I have no idea what I want," I said.

"Maybe white," Suki suggested. "Red looks amazing with your skin, though."

We looked for a little while longer until I heard an "Oh!"

Toph and I saw a smiling Suki holding a dress. "It's perfect! I'm going to go try it on," she stated, running back to the dressing room.

A few minutes later, she emerged. The dress looked beautiful on her. It was blue with white designs going across the top and bottom, and the skirt flared out. It had a high collar, too, and she looked amazing. (http:/ www .prettyquinceaneradress .com /products /big /33 /20090719154219172 .jpg just get rid of spaces.)

"It is perfect!" I said. Toph couldn't really say, but that was okay. We got her a matching mask, that was white with blue designs and she went to help Toph pick out a dress while I searched for myself.

"Oh, no. I am not trying on five dresses. Give me whatever one you think will be best," I heard Toph say ten minutes later. Suki argued, but eventually gave in. She grumbled, getting in the changing room. Suki went with her while I waited outside.

When she came out I nodded to Suki for a job well done. It was yellow with some beads attached. It had a straight neck-line and a sash that went around her shoulders. It was simple, yet elegant, and so _her_. "You're getting that one," I told her. (http:/ www. prettyquinceaneradress .com /products /big /33 /20090719154219172. jpg) Surprisingly, she didn't argue. We got her a pale beaded mask to match.

An hour later, we were still looking for a dress for me. I felt like I was being picky, but I needed the perfect one. I found a few good ones, but they didn't have my size for them. I was about to give up.

"But you can't!" Suki argued. And so the search went on.

I was about to scream in frustration when I saw the perfect one. It was strapless and red, with some beaded designs on the top of it. In the back, it laced up to hold it up. At the hips, it fell into ruffles to my feet. Luckily, there was one in my size, too. I grabbed it and ran into the nearest changing room, excitedly putting it on. (http:/ www. Margilowry. Com /wp-content /uploads /2009 /06 /BallGownRed2. jpg)

When I was done, I showed Suki and she loved it on me. I paid for it and got a white mask with red lace on it. Now, I couldn't wait for the ball.

_Zuko's POV_

I stared at the clock at the opposite wall. The girls have been gone for hours. How hard was it to pick out a dress and a mask? If it were me, I would've been back at the palace already.

Luckily, I had an outfit already made for me. A mask, too. A few months back, I had found a duplicate of the Blue Spirit mask. I had bought it with no hesitation, and now I had somewhere to wear it.

Sokka was starting to get jittery, too. The baby would cry every few minutes, and while he had help, he really wanted his wife to be here with him.

He told me that his Gran-Gran was coming to the ball. I asked if that meant she was bringing Kya. Unfortunately, he didn't know. Guess I had to wait and see.

A few minutes later, I heard a carriage pull up and the women all came with their prizes hidden in bags. Truth be told, I kind of wanted to see Katara's, but she wouldn't let me. Toph just winked and told me I would like it.

I wanted to talk to Katara about last night, but she looked pretty exhausted, so I let it go. Tomorrow, then. I helped her carry her bags to her bedroom, like a gentleman. I even opened the door for her. She blushed, and I knew she was thinking about what happened last time I walked her here.

"Get anything good?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out at me playfully. "You're going to have to wait and see."

**A/N : Eh, this was tiring, but it had to be done. Hope ya liked the dresses. Not sure how much I liked this chapter, though...**

**Anyway, R&R for more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I figured I'll keep you all hanging just a _little _bit more until the ball because I'm evil like that.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Which you should know by now.**

_Katara's POV_

I really was trying my best not to hyperventilate, but it was hard. It was the day before the ball, and the day Gran Gran was supposed to arrive with my Kya. It was also the day I promised Zuko he would get to meet her.

Gran Gran wasn't going to the ball (she said she was too old. I think it's because Pakku, her husband now, refused to come.), so Sokka and Suki would drop off Hakoda and she would watch the babies while all of us "have fun, like young people are supposed to." Two days after the ball, I was going to head back home with her and Kya, leaving the Fire Nation behind.

I haven't told Zuko the end of my plan yet. I don't think he'll like it very much, actually. But I think that, if I told him I was leaving soon, he'll make me want to stay more than I already do. And I can't have that.

Speaking of Zuko, we were both in a carriage being hauled off to the main street, where all the hotels and such were. By Gran Gran's request, she was staying in one rather the palace. As far as I could tell, Zuko seemed pretty pretty about meeting his recently discovered daughter.

Oh, La, give me strength.

_Zuko's POV_

Katara and I sat in the carriage, saying nothing, for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only about twenty minutes.

I couldn't wait to meet Kya, but I was also nervous. Even if she was only three months old, would she like me? What if she didn't?

Instead of thinking about that, I let my mind wander to other things. Like how I could convince Katara to stay here with Kya for a while more than planned. Sokka had hinted that she was leaving soon, and I don't want her to go just yet.

You see, I have a plan. To get Katara to fall for me again, and stay with me.

I just wasn't sure what it was yet.

Another five minutes later, we pulled up to a high-class hotel where Katara and Sokka's grandmother was staying. Katara had informed me that, after we arrived, her grandmother would head out to do some shopping or something.

Katara headed in before me, and I could barely see her as she turned a corner, running up the stairs. I took my time, and even saw the eldery woman leaving. She glared a little at me and kept walking. Right. I pretty much attacked her when I first met her. I'd have to apologize later.

Taking a few deep breaths, I walked into the room 204, where Katara was supposed to be. When I entered, I saw her with a bundle wrapped in white, cooing and talking to it.

She looked up at me when I entered, and gave me the truest, brightest smile I had seen from her since she arrived. Shifting so I could see the person in the blanket, she said, "Zuko, this is your daughter, Kya. Kya, this is your daddy."

Eyes as blue as Katara's stared up at me. For a moment, I didn't breathe. Just stared. Her skin was the same color as Katara's, as well. Her little nose wrinkled, as if trying to take in the information. A tiny hand reached up a scratched inky black hair on top of her head.

Kneeling on the ground to get closer to her (for Katara was sitting), I said, "May I?" holding my hands out.

She gave me the baby and I kinda just stared some more. "Hey, there," I said, trying to get comfortable while holding a child.

At my efforts, I was given a wide, toothless grin. And I knew why Sokka looked so happy that day.

**A/N : Eh, this was more of a filler chapter than anything else. Thought it was kinda cute though.**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : More than fifty reviews? I think yes! My goal is to make it to one-hundred by the end of this story. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. This ones for you.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

_Zuko's POV_

The ball was about in an hour, and I had just finished getting ready. Uncle had decided that we were not to reveal ourselves until the end, where I would make a speech about already having a year of peace, and hopefully many to come. So people wouldn't know who I was, I had donned my blue-spirit full costume. The only difference was the black robe pulled over, to make it a little more formal.

Sokka was in robes of green and his mask was brown. Aang was dressed in red, wearing a black mask and a hood. Though he seemed a little discouraged for a party, he was trying to act happy. Sokka, too. It had not even been a week that his son was born and he was leaving him behind.

I waited impatiently for it to start already. I wondered briefly if I could recognize Katara easily. I think I could, but I doubted she could know who I was. Even my voice was changed, muffled by the mask, making it sound huskier. Grinning, I began thinking how I could use this to my advantage.

Soon enough, servants came in and announced we could go to the ball. Excitedly, we walked through the front entrance where all the other guests were.

We split off from there. Sokka went to the buffet, big surprise, Aang went off to sulk in a corner, and I began looking into every woman's eyes, trying to find the blue I knew I could recognize from anywhere.

People were already dancing and spinning throughout the room. I heard familiar laughter, and turned to see a stunning woman in red being twirled by a man in green. He had a half-mask on, so I could see the mustache. Haru.

Turning my attention to the woman again, I realized it was Katara. With a smile hidden behind my mask, I tapped on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

_Katara's POV_

The man who had interrupted my dance with Haru bowed politely and held out his hand for me to take. I looked at my former partner, who nodded and bid me farewell, leaving to find someone else to dance with.

I slid my hand into his. It was warm and calloused and pale. Familiar. Shaking the thought from my head, I put my other hand on his shoulder and he put his on my waist and went back to the song.

He sure knew how to dance. It was a work-out to keep up, but I think I had it down after a while. Every couple minutes, he'd lift my feet up off the floor to raise me up, then lightly set me back down. I was having a blast.

Taking my hand that was on his shoulder, I moved it to the back of his head to pull him down so I could talk in his ear over the loud music. "What's your name?" I asked.

"That would take the fun out of the mystery." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I pouted a little bit, and he said, "Did you come here with anyone?"

When I shook my head, he laughed a little. "Good, I won't have to worry about returning you."

And we went back to dancing.

_Aang's POV_

I was sitting with a girl on the sidelines, watching my ex-girlfriend dance with Zuko. Though I knew she didn't know who he was, I still felt betrayed. The girl coughed and said, "C'mon, Twinkletoes. Lighten up."

"Toph?"

"No, Roku. Yes, it's Toph. Who else would sit here with you while you just moped around, not even complimenting how good I looked in this dress?" she said haughtily.

She did look pretty good, beside the fact she wasn't wearing shoes. "Sorry. You look nice," I said. Turning my attention back to the floor, I saw Katara laugh when he spun her out, then back in close.

"Wanna dance?"

I raised a brow. "You dance?"

She punched my shoulder and sniffed. "I could if I wanted to. And I am bored. So let's go."

"Okay," I said, finding no reason to refuse.

_Zuko's POV_

Turning my head, I saw Aang and Toph beginning to get in rhythm with the music. I smiled a little to myself, then looked back to Katara. She looked tired, but happy.

"Want to sit?" I asked over the loud music. I brought her out to a balcony where no one else was. I saw her staring at me and said, "What?"

"You remind me of someone," she said simply.

"Who, your boyfriend?" I asked teasingly. I saw her blush a little under her mask and look away from me.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." She sounded sad about it. Hmmm.

"You seem distracted."

"I am."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sighing, she said, "I usually don't discuss my personal life with strangers, but I guess I can, right?" When I nodded, she continued, "This guy just found out that he's my daughters father. And I kept it a secret from everyone for so long... the guy who was my boyfriend at the time didn't even know. But now my whole family does.

"Anyway, I've been spending a lot of time with him lately, and I feel like I am developing feelings for him. Again. But there are too many complications. Our jobs, our lifestyles, our families... I just know it wouldn't work."

I froze, taking this all in. She was starting to have feelings for me again? I resisted the urge to jump up and hug her, instead saying, "What if he feels the same?"

"It still won't matter. I have to go home soon, and he has to stay here."

"He really loves you, I'm sure of it," I said. "You just have to trust he'll try his best."

She bit her lip, eyes starting to water. "What if it's not good enough?"

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, about to say something, but then the announcement came. "Fire Lord Zuko, please come and make your announcement." Of course this would happen.

We both got up without a word and I rushed to the stage. I saw her eyes widen, realizing that I was me. She glared, then left the room, not bothering to hear my speech. It hurt, but I had to get this out of the way before I confronted her.

_Katara's POV_

I hate Zuko! How dare he play me like that? He wasn't supposed to know my feelings. This would make everything so much worse. Now, I really just wanted to leave.

Running blindly into a room, I slammed the door shut behind me, sliding down to the floor. I removed my mask and my high-heeled shoes and adjusted myself so I wouldn't rip my dress. After that, I put my face in my hands and just sat there for I don't know how long.

After a while, I heard a knock on the door. Getting up, I moved away so my uninvited guest could come in. My eyes narrowed when I saw who it was.

"I need to talk to you," Zuko said, shutting the door behind him.

I turned, giving him my back. "I talked to you enough today," I answered icily. I shrugged off the hand he put on my shoulder and felt cold tears roll down my cheeks. He saw, and pulled me into his arms. I let him, and just rested there.

"No, now I'm going to talk," he whispered. "I lo—"

"No!" I said. "Don't say it."

Lifting my chin so I looked into his eyes, he said, "I _love_ you, Katara. I really, really do. But I did think about how complicated you being here would be. The nobles and council would never accept it. I'm so sorry. I know it won't work, I know that. But..."

I didn't let him finish. I just pressed my lips hurriedly to his. I could live with him loving me for just this moment. My shaky hands reached down and undid the sash at his waist. I felt his go to my back and until the lase there. He lifted me up, his hands under my bum, and pressed me against the wall.

Looking at me deeply he asked an unspoken question.

I just nodded mutely. One more time. I'll leave tomorrow. This will be the absolute last time, I promised myself.

One more time, and that's it.

**A/N : *GASP* She's leaving him? I actually liked this, even if it was a little sad. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter.**

**R&R for more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : I am always in a good mood when I update because I only do it for the many positive reviews. When I first wrote this, I really didn't think much was going to happen. Now, I have a full-on story in my hands!**

**Disclaimer : Psh, I wish.**

_Katara's POV_

I woke up to the dark room feeling unusually warm. Probably because of the pale, strong arm around my bare waist, and my back pressed against someone's chest. Sighing, I sat up, holding the thin red sheet to my chest. Apparently, I was in a closet. Biting my lip, I

"Hmph," I heard from the man next to me. Zuko groggily cracked open an eye, and smile when he saw me looking at him. "Hey."

"Hey," I said back. Looking around, I saw no way to tell time. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed. It was probably early morning, and the others were probably looking for us.

He sat up and stretched, then unabashedly stood, making the blanket fall to his ankles. I modestly averted my eyes with a blush on my cheeks. Seeing that, he smirked and said, "_Now _you get shy. You weren't anything like that last night."

Not saying anything, I also stood up, but still had the sheet around me. We searched for our clothes silently. When I was fully dressed in the same gown I had on last night, I turned to him. Knowing I couldn't look him in the eyes when I said this, I moved my eyes to the ground. "Zuko... last night was a mistake."

All friendliness about him vanished and he had that stupid, unemotional mask on. I felt like I was going to cry again, but I bit my lip and held it in. I needed to be strong now. "We shouldn't have... you know."

"I agree." My gaze immediately locked on his. He _agreed_? What?

That hurt more than I could say. He must have seen that, because he said, "I agree, we shouldn't have done it. But I don't regret it. Not at all. I love you, Katara. You know that. I wish—"

"Stop saying that," I said quietly. "Don't wish for anything. Because I'm leaving today. I don't care what you say about it, you can't stop me."

The hand that was reaching up to cup my cheek froze. I couldn't even look at his face. I was so ashamed at myself for saying that. I took a deep breath and turned my back on him, walking through the doors, trying to hold my head high when in truth I wanted to curl into a ball and sob.

_Zuko's POV_

I didn't stop her. I just let her walk out the door, me staring blankly at the spot she was just standing moments before.

I couldn't handle this again. I _wouldn't_.

But what could I do? He words replayed in my head. Not from just minutes ago, but from last night, in the midst of passion.

_"I love you. Gods, I love you. Oh, Zuko. Don't ever leave me. I love you..."_

Funny how her attitude about me changes. One minute she wants me to be with her so much, then next she walks away from me again.

_"I don't care what you say about it, you can't stop me."_

We'd see about that. I just needed a few more minutes to talk to her, but how? An idea instantly popped into my head, and though it might kill me, it sounded perfect.

I headed off to her grandmother's hotel without another thought, running as fast as I could.

Two hours later, I was sitting in my own bedroom with my daughter on the bed in front of me, sleeping away. I had convinced Kanna that Katara wanted me to pick up Kya (Gods, how many K's could possibly be in one family?) and now had her with me.

Katara had to come see me now. She wouldn't leave her daughter behind. I figured that, right now, she was ready and on her way to the hotel. She would be mad when she finds out I had Kya, but hopefully it would be worth it. In about another half hour, she would come to me.

And I would somehow convince her to stay. I knew how, too. I wanted to be with her forever, after all.

The necklace I had spent the month after Katara and I had first made love carving was weighing heavily in my pocket. I wanted her to marry me then, and I still wanted it now. I was practically sweating, that's how nervous I was.

At that moment, Kya decided to wake up. She looked around, seeming a little scared. When she saw me, she calmed and gave me a smile, holding out her arms. I picked her up carefully, slightly rocking her.

"Would you like to stay here?" I asked, tickling her. She giggled and tried speaking. I took that as a yes. "Would your mother?"

I stopped tickling her and she got a serious look on her face. That, I didn't take as a positive sign. Then I almost slapped my forehead. This was a 3 month old child, how would she even know what I was saying.

After some more playing, someone barged in. I turned to see a very angry waterbender, who I was sure would have frozen me to a wall if it weren't for the baby in my arms. I put Kya on the bed, then said in an even voice, "We need to talk."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are. Taking my daughter—"

"It's our daughter."

She glared. "Only by blood. You've known that you even had a kid for what; a few days? That doesn't give you the right to—"

"Like you had the right to keep this a secret from me?"

"Stop doing that! I already told you that was wrong, okay?

I stood dangerously close in front of her. "Now, I talk, you listen. I don't want you to leave. I _need _you. I've lost you once before, and I don't want to do it again." She started to say something, but I cut her off again. "What I want is to help raise my daughter. I want to be with you all the time."

Taking a deep breath, I went do on one knee and took the necklace out of my pocket. "Katara, will you marry me?"

She gasped, one hand going to her mouth and one going to the pendant on her neck. I wondered if she would mine taking that one off to wear mine. She was about to say something when Sokka ran in urgently.

"Guys!' Then, looking at the scene in front of him, "I feel like I'm interrupting something."

"Sokka," I growled, "get out of here!"

He held up his hands. "We all need to. The palace is being invaded by rebels. So we need to leave. Now."

Katara instantly snapped into action, picking up Kya off the bed and dashing out of the room. I followed close behind her, ready to protect.

But I had to think about what impeccable timing the attackers had. I couldn't win, could I?

**A/N : Aw, this was kind of sad... at first.**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Sorry for the lack of updates. If you guys haven't noticed yet, I usually take breaks off all my stories on the weekends. Mostly because I never have my laptop. Sometimes, I'm just lazy. And I feel totally evil for leaving you guys hanging there. But I _do_ have a plan for the future chapters, surprisingly. **

**Wow, I really need to cut down my author's notes. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer : I own _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (answer: nothing)**

_Zuko's POV_

We ran out of the room with Sokka, who was trying to usher Suki to safety she obliged, even taking Kya, because she wasn't exactly ready to fight anyone yet. I sent about five guards to protect her at all costs and Sokka split from us, claiming he was going to find Aang and Toph.

This was all too much. I grabbed Katara's arm hurridly as she tried to run. "What?" she said incredulously. "I'm not going to give you an answer now, are you crazy?" I shook my head and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Stay with me during this invasion, okay?" I said. She thought for a minute, then nodded. We hurried down the long, winding hallways, taking out so many different kinds of races: fire nation citizens were making the rooms steamy with the help of water tribe citizens. Earth benders were barring the door for them. It seemed everyone was working together to tear us down.

We caught a young guy, only about our age. I didn't know why he was fighting for another war. Katara made ice around his wrists and we pushed him to a chair, planning on interrogating him.

"Who's leading you?" Katara asked. When he didn't answer, she pulled a dagger and pressed it against his neck. While I knew she wouldn't do anything rash, the boy surely didn't. He gulped. "Tell me!"

He started sweating then. "I-I can't tell you! I'm more afraid of him than you," he said. When he looked into her eyes, he gulped again. Maybe not. "He'd probably kill me. Or worse."

She tried a different approach then. She released her hold on him, even setting his hands free. She took on of his in both of hers, looking straight at him. "Hey, I'll let you go if you just tell me. I promise. You can trust me. He'll never know you told us. We'll take care of him, you won't have to deal. Please. I've worked so hard to end this war—I don't want to start a new one," she said softly.

The boy looked conflicted. Then, he stood, still holding Katara's hand. "I'll show you where he is."

We both followed him, Katara keeping a grip on him just in case. He brought us through the whole palace it seemed, but managed to dodge anyone that would stop us. It was pretty impressive.

Finally, we all stopped at the throne room. I scoffed in my head. Of course the leader would come here; it was the best place to kill the new Fire Lord. I saw Katara let the boy go, telling him to go through the secret passage so he wouldn't get caught. He nodded gratefully, then left, going down the path he was told.

I opened the door's heading in before my partner. I saw a figure sitting on my throne, who looked vaguely familiar. I wasn't getting a good look, though. Katara shoved past me, walking even further. I saw the figure look at her, and she froze.

"Aang?" she said, confused.

I stared blankly. What was _Aang _doing here?

"What're you guys doing here?" He sounded as confused as I was.

Katara stepped forward. "Some kid led us here, telling us that the leader was here. Let me guess. The same thing happened to you?" He nodded sheepishly. I smacked my forehead and went to try the doors. The were totally locked, and we couldn't get them open no matter what we did.

We were so screwed.

_Katara's POV_

I can't believe that kid tricked me like that! I was kicking myself, sitting on the floor with my back pressed against a pillar, pouting.

At least Zuko and I weren't the only ones. I peeked at Aang from the corner of my eye. I was happy he tried to talk to me. He wasn't ignoring me anymore.

Currently, him and Zuko were debating on the best way to get out of this. I had suggested we wait for the actual leader to come—obviously he was holding us here for a reason. The boys thought that it was too risky and we didn't know what we could get ourselves into. I pointed out that we were all masters, plus the Avatar was on our side. Still, they disagreed.

What babies.

"I got it!" Aang said suddenly. Zuko and I looked at him expectantly. "We all charge at the door with our elements at once!"

I sighed. That plan was crazy, but it was the only one we had. As expected, we only made a mess and new bruises when we collided at the same point. Plus, we were tired out from attacking the door.

"No offense, but that was the worst plan ever," Zuko said, laying down on the floor.

"This comes from the guy who made a pact with _pirates_. Really, Zuko?" Aang argued.

He threw his hands in the air. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" he asked exasperatedly. We mention they ended up stealing his boat, and he huffed.

What seemed like hours later, we head the doors open. We all stood, assuming fighting positions. When about twenty people entered the room and caged our feet to the floor, we struggled, but stayed for the moment. A new plan was forming in my head. I'd act the weak link, then jump the person in charge.

A person dressed in all black came into the room. I couldn't see an inch of him, thanks to the dark hood pulled over his head. I saw him look over at us, his eyes stopping at me. I felt disgusted.

Until he pulled his hood down.

I'm sure everyone else had the same reaction. Because this man was supposed to be _dead_. That was the last time Aang and I saw him. I never, ever would've thought to see him again, let alone as the leader of a gang that was trying to start another war.

I froze, my plan seeming to melt away. And I couldn't do anything about it as he grabbed my chin. Neither could anyone else. How could this happen? And why would he show up _now_? What was he doing here?

"Hello, Katara," he said in that too familiar voice.

I gasped. "Jet."

**A/N : If you haven't noticed, I heart twists. **

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : So everyone was surprised? Good! That was exactly what I was trying for. The idea definitely surprised _me, _but it worked out okay, right?**

**Disclaimer : I own... you guessed it, nothing.**

_Zuko's POV_

If I could, I would be banging my head against a wall. This _would _happen. Right as I propose, her first love—her first of a lot of things, actually—comes in and ruins it all. We should have went with Katara's plan and just ambushed instead of tiring ourselves out with Aang's ridiculous one. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

She and Jet were in some sort of stare off at the moment. We were all surprised to see him. According to everyone in the gang, he was dead. Which means he wasn't supposed to come back. And Katara shouldn't be looking at him in disbelief and wonder.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked him.

"You know, trying to take down the Fire Lord. Same old, same old. How about you?" he stated so casually, I almost laughed. Almost, but not quite.

Her brow furrowed. "I thought... I thought you wanted to war to _end_. Starting a rebellion could send us right back where we started. Why do you want to kill him?"

He frowned then. "Katara, after all the Fire Nation has done, they don't deserve peace. They deserve to be wiped out, permanently," Jet said.

"I though you changed." I have to wonder how many times she has ever said that. That's one thing Jet and I had in common; we both tried to change and prove ourselves to her. Guess it worked better for me.

Jet finally released his grip on her chin and stepped back. "I have. I almost died, for the Gods' sake. And that made me have to think what I had left worth living for. The Fire Nation altogether is just to volatile to stay in the world."

"Jet," Aang said, finally speaking up. "Don't do this. Just give up now."

"Not a chance."

Aang nodded sadly, then broke free of his bindings, doing the same to mine and Katara's. We all jumped into action, taking people down one after another. After a while, there was no one left standing besides us three.

"He got away," Katara said, seeming dazed still. I looked around to see it was true.

Aang put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

I looked out the window to see the full moon resting high in the sky. "He could be anywhere now, guys. We should split up and search the palace for him. If he's not here, we'll send out troops to find him in the city. I doubt he went far."

I turned to go, following Aang, but Katara caught my arm. "Somethings... wrong with him. He's never been this bad before. He's tried to do bad things, but last time I saw him, he really did change. I'm sure of it."

Placing my hand over hers, I shook my head. "He's always hated the Fire Nation. I don't think anything will change that. We just have to catch him."

Looking down, she nodded, then went the opposite way Aang had gone. I went the other way, and hoped she would be alright.

_Katara's POV_

How could he possibly be alive? It didn't make sense. Then again, nothing in my life really did.

I searched the hallways and different rooms to no avail. It's almost like he vanished into thin air. I went into the garden outside, and I didn't see anyone there. "Where could he be...?" I asked myself. Then, felt an arm wrap around my waist and a dagger at my throat.

"Don't make a sound."

Found him.

I complied, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, I said, "You should know better than to attempt to take on water bender on a full moon."

"But I know the water bender won't try anything when her child has been found."

My eyes widened and I turned in his arms, nicking my neck with the dagger. I didn't care, though. "What did you do to her?" I asked, giving him the coldest look possible.

"Nothing, I swear. Not yet."

I pushed him away and he stumbled back, surprised. "Where is she?" I screamed.

He got that cocky look on his face that I hated. "Locked up with the others. To tell you the truth, I was surprised when I found out you had a kid. I didn't think your romantic life went further than me. And you're not married yet, either, are you?"

"I wouldn't be judging lives if I were you."

Jet rose his hands in defense. "I'm not, Kat. But I really did miss you."

"I'd say the same, but the circumstance isn't welcoming it," I answered. I felt the power of the night all the way to my fingertips.

"All I want to do is get rid of the Fire Lord. That's it. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else," he said earnestly.

I stepped forward, the water in the pond swishing from my bending. "I won't let you."

"I didn't think you would. Isn't that your daughter's father or something? Never really expected you to move on from me with _him_. Thought you had a little more grace than that." He sounded disgusted with me. "But I can tell you, the world will be better off without him."

"How would you know that?" I asked.

He smirked. "I just do. And I'm going to get him. I have a plan and everything. I'll just need you to come with me."

"Why?" I said sharply.

"I'm not an idiot. He's in love with you. If he thinks you're hurt, he'll be so mad he won't be able to pay attention. I'll kill him and laugh when he bleeds out. He's scum, you deserve better than that," he answered. "It will almost be too easy."

I rose my arms, taking water with me, and hit him with it as hard as I could. "That is never going to happen," I said.

Right before something sharp sunk into my shoulder. I gasped and stared at him in disbelief, feeling my blood seep through my clothing. Jet had thrown one of his dagger at me. "You're either with me or against me. And if you're not going to help, you're an enemy. I'm sorry it has to be this way.

That was the last thing I heard before my world went completely black.

**A/N : Eh, this could have came out better. Oh, well.**

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : I'm not exactly in a writing mood today, but I want to get this up since I'm taking an early weekend this week, which will start Thursday. Just so you guys know.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

_Zuko's POV_

Aang, Sokka, and I were hauling Suki and Kanna onto Appa so that they could go to the Southern Water Tribe until all this blew over. I imagined Katara would be upset when she found out Kya went home without her, but she was no place to be found. So, as her father, I decided I should look out for her best interest.

When that was done, we continued our search for Jet. We weren't having much luck until we heard a scream come from the garden. We all looked at each other, knowing who that sounded like. I could feel myself running in the direction, the two other boys trailing behind me. I needed to make sure she was okay.

I stopped short when I saw the scene in front of me. Katara, laying on the ground in a pool of blood while Jet was hauling her limp, unmoving body over his shoulder. He turned and smirked when he saw our trio.

"So, you finally found me," he said in a conversational tone. He shifted the weight on his shoulders, then nodded to Sokka. "Heard you got married. Congrats, man."

Maybe she was right. There did seem to be something wrong with him. His pupils kept dilating, even though the light stayed constant. He also looked like he wasn't completely here, rather in his own little world.

"Put her down," I heard Aang say. I looked at the young boy beside me and could see a faint glow coming from his tattoos.

Jet chuckled. "Now, now. She's not dead, so you can calm down. In fact, you and Sokka can leave. I only have business with him," he said, nodding toward me.

Sokka stepped forward. "Give me my sister, and I'll go."

To be honest, I wanted him to take Katara and leave. She looked like she needed help, and fast. I saw the blood from her wound seep into Jet's clothes, and he didn't even flinch.

"That won't work. At the moment, I need her for something. So. Off you go." He made a shooing gesture. What was wrong with this guy?

"It's okay, guys," I found myself saying. "Go help everyone else. I'll take care of Katara and Jet."

They nodded to me, and both their looks said, _If anything happens to her, if she so much has a new cut or bruise, you will suffer._

When they left, I turned back to my opponent. Opening my arms, I stepped forward. "Give her to me, Jet," I said in an even voice.

He shrugged. "Just don't think about running. I got people that have this area secured. If you so much move to leave, I'll have her shot down." He didn't wait for me to nod, just shoved her unceremoniously into my arms.

I sank to the ground and watched him watch her. Ripping some cloth from my robe, I bound her shoulder tightly, trying to cease the blood flow. _Hang in there, Katara._

"Your sister says hello."

Looking up suddenly, I stared in disbelief. My sister was currently in the Boiling Rock, constantly guarded and looked after. Also so insane, it was almost impossible to reach her. My father was about the same. How did he talk to her?

"She was actually the one who sent me," he continued. "Everyone thinks she's crazy, but that's not true. We're _gifted_. No one can stop us, and nothing can hurt us."

I took note of all the _we _and_ us_'s. So he was insane, too. At least it was starting to make sense now.

"Jet," I said, "You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I _do_. No one understands, of course, but that can be easily fixed. As soon as you're out of the way, people will be so distracted of your death, Azula can escape. It's simple, really."

I had to wonder how people got that way in the first place. Maybe Jet was here, but not really. Katara and the others had seen him die, after all. Was there a possible way that someone was controlling his body?

I needed to find out.

"I though you loved Katara. Why would you hurt her?" I asked.

That seemed to stump him. He was silent, until he said, "She needs to better understand my condition. Why'd you hurt her?"

"I didn't."

"You don't think it hurt for her to be alone?"

I tried looking into his eyes, and I could see he was making an attempt to see things straightly. For a split second, I saw his gaze focus. But a moment later that was gone and he picked up a sword off the ground.

"Zu...ko?" I looked down to see Katara looking up at me with barely open eyes. I smoothed the hair off her forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," I said, trying to comfort her. She looked to the side as if she didn't hear me.

"Look... out," she said, and I ducked just in time to save my head from being severed. I picked up Katara, and started running, shielding her body with mine. Eventually, I found a room that was used for emergencies. It was almost undetectable, and had enough supplies already in it to last us weeks.

I set my burden down on the bed and ran to lock the doors. They were unbreakable, so I didn't have to worry about unwanted company.

Katara was closing her eyes again and I urged her to wake up, giving her water to heal herself. She did the best that she could, and laid down to rest.

I sighed heavily. What could possibly make this any worse?

**A/N : Sorry for shortness. Like I mentioned, not in the writing mood. Oh, but go check out my poll on my profile. I love to write one-shots, but don't know what I should do one about. So vote. Get your friends to do it. Get your family. Get the neighborhood bully.**

**Get them to R&R, too. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : 100+ reviews? Holy shit! This, my friends, is cause for celebration! So I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and read my story. I am so proud that I actually am doing pretty good at this whole fanfiction thing. So. Thank you. Muchos gracious. Arigato. And so on.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Still.**

_Katara's POV_

_Tap, tap, tap. _Zuko and I had been locked up here for hours. We had tried leaving, but someone had locked it from the outside, too. There was nothing to be done with it. Zuko had been trying to pass the time by doing some cross-word puzzled. Mostly, he just tapped his pen on the desk.

_Tap. Tap, tap. Tap. _My eye twitched. How many times would he keep doing it? _Tap. Tap. _If he kept this up, I'd kill him and there would be nothing left for Jet.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and resumed what _I _had been doing, which was reading some old scrolls that were here. They were mostly romance or poetry, but I didn't mind. Getting into a story, I ignored my partner.

_TAP, TAP, TAP! _And twitch, twitch, twitch. "Zuko," I growled. He halted his tapping and I sighed, my mind finally stopped buzzing. Figuring I wasn't going to say anything, he turned back to the paper in front of him. _Tap..._

"Ugh! Are you trying to kill me? I swear my brain is about to explode, Zuko! Just stop!" I yelled out. He glanced up at me suddenly, like I was crazy. Luckily, the stupid tapping stopped, at least for now.

"...What?" he finally asked.

I rubbed my forehead with the hand that wasn't holding the scroll. "You keep tapping your pen. It's going to drive me insane," I explained.

He nodded and was silent for a moment. Then, with a devilish grin, started tapping his pen rapidly. _Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap!_

"I swear I'll hit you."

_Tap, tap._

"Do that _one _more time and I'll—"

_Tap._

Dropping my scroll to the ground, I lunged at him over the desk, knocking several things down, and tackling him to the floor. He looked startled, but then started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

Trying to smother his laughter, he sat up a bit on his elbow. I leaned back to give him some room as he did so, so I was straddling his lap while he stared up at me.

"Hah, it's nothing. It was just kinda funny how messed up you got because of a _pen_. I'm sorry, Katara, but I couldn't resist doing it a few more times. Plus, your reaction was worth it," he said, and started laughing again as he thought about it.

I poked him in the side and he let out a surprised yelp. "Don't do that!" he said.

"Oh... is the high and mighty Fire Lord ticklish?" I said, with the same sneaky grin he had on earlier. I began running my fingers up and down his sides, taking pleasure in the way he couldn't control his reactions under me.

"S-stop!" he managed to get out. "I promise I won't tap another pen again if you do!"

I finally released him and tried to get up, but his fingers held me as he regained his breathing. Looking at me very seriously, he said, "No one will ever, _ever_, hear of this."

"And if someone does?"

"Well, I suppose I'd have to kill you."

"Sure."

"I'm serious."

"Really now?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And he did. He pressed his lips to mine, stopping any words I might have said next. It only lasted a few minutes, but it still managed to daze me. I got up shakily and walked to the other side of the room quietly.

"What?" he asked, confused, also standing.

"You know what!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "It starts with a kiss, then what does it lead to? We can't go there anymore! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Looking to me earnestly, he took a step forward. "You still didn't answer my question from earlier. Before we were interrupted.

_Zuko's POV_

She looked surprised for a minute, then looked away. "Now's not the time," she said simply.

"Come on, we have nothing better to do than talk. So. Start." I sat at the edge of the bed, waiting as patiently as possible. She sat down in the space next to me.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of commitment?" I joked.

She gave me a halfhearted slap on my shoulder. "No. I'm afraid of a lot of things. I'm afraid of fire. Right now, I'm pretty scared of Jet. I'm afraid of death and injury and for my and everyone's life. But... mostly, I'm scared shitless of the future."

"I'm not sure I understand," I said honestly.

She sighed, looking at her feet that were absent mindlessly swinging on the floor. "Today, you say you love me. You say it when no one is telling you _not _to. But someday, someone will tell you that I'm not right for you. And you might not believe it then, but there will always be a part of your mind that does. And I know you feel obligated to me just because we have a daughter. And..."

"And what?" I asked, taking all this in.

"My biggest fear," she started, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes that I loved, "Is that, one day, you'll leave me and take my heart with you. And I'll never get it back."

She looked down, but I could see the diamond-like tears falling from her eyes and into her lap.

"Katara," I said. She didn't respond. "Katara, look at me." Finally she did. I put my hand on her cheek and took a deep breathe.

"Katara," I said, once more. "I will _always _love you. On my honor. I would never leave you by my own choice. I don't care what anybody—not our friends, or your family, or the council, or the nobles—_no one—_says about it. Kya isn't why I love you. It's because I love you that she's even here. I know I've said this before, but I need you. Now, forever, always."

She looked up at me, and her tears seemed to be from something other than sadness at the moment. "Zuko, I—"

The door slammed open before she got to finish, and we both jumped up. Though I didn't want it to, this had to wait.

Damn.

**A/N : Personally, I really liked this chapter. See you all Monday/Sunday for more!**

**Don't forget to R&R! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : So sorry! I know that I'm a little late with this, but bear with me. School's starting soon, so my updates will most likely be less frequent. But, to make up for the late update, I will write an A:TLA one-shot.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

_Zuko's POV_

Katara and I shifted into fighting stances, waiting for the intruder to show themselves. I was a little more than surprised with I saw Iroh, whom I haven't even noticed since the invasion started. Making a shushing gesture, he waved his arm to signal us to follow him. We both did silently.

When we reached the garden undetected, Iroh turned to us and smiled. "I am glad to see you are both okay," he said in a relieved voice.

"Where is everyone else?" Katara asked, letting her eyes roam around the field.

"They are resting. A while ago, the rebels seemed to...vanish."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "So they got away, walked right out of here, and no one followed them?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, Zuko. We were all fighting. And whenever someone would blink, one would disappear. It's like the dissolved into thin air."

Katara rubbed her forehead with her wrist. "No, no. That doesn't make any sense. Are you sure you couldn't have just missed them somehow?"

When he nodded, Katara and I gave each other doubting looks. We'd talk to everyone else tomorrow about it. It was possible that Iroh was just getting old and senile, but we've seen stranger things than people disappearing.

After a while of talking, Iroh announced that he was going to bed. We wished him a good night and watched him leave the grassy area. When I couldn't see him, I took a deep breath and turned back to Katara.

"So what were you going to say earlier?" I asked.

She blushed prettily and looked down to her feet. "I was going to say..." It was her turn to take a deep breath. "I was going to say that... That I love you and I want to marry you."

I could feel the grin on my face as I ran to scoop her up in my arms and spin her around. I kissed every inch of her face and murmured how happy and lucky I was in her ear. I could hear her delighted giggles and I've never been this happy in my entire life.

_Katara's POV_

I woke up the next morning in the garden where Zuko and I had finally fallen asleep after our excitement wore off. I looked at his peacefully sleeping features and knew I would never get bored of seeing him every morning before he woke up.

I fingered the new jewel on my neck. I had my old necklace in my pocket. I would give it to Kya when the time was right. For now, I was happy with the one Zuko had given me.

Smiling, I sat up and stretched. Life was going to start getting better now, I just knew it. We'd get through this rebellious state, get married, raise Kya together, and live happily ever after,

How could it possibly get better?

"Good morning." I heard from next to me. I leaned down to kiss him and started to stand.

"Morning," I answered back.

He stood next to me and helped me dust myself off. "We really have to stop waking up in these strange places," he commented.

I laughed a little. "Yes, well, when you tell Sokka and my father that we are getting married, you may wake up in an even weirder place."

His face went paler than usual for a moment, then broke out with a smirk. "I'm the one to tell them now?" he asked.

"Well, you were supposed to ask both of them for permission before you even proposed. Somebody's been breaking rules."

"Hm, I wonder who that could be?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, making my way back to the palace with him. We decided that, at dinner tonight, we'd tell all our friends the good news. I worried about Aang's response for a minute, but decided that he would understand what makes me happy, and he's be happy.

We bathed and got ready for breakfast, which was a little tense. Everyone seemed to be worried some screaming person would jump out and attack.

"So what happened to all the rebels?" Zuko asked during our meal.

Sokka shrugged, with his mouth full of course. "All at once, they just... left. Hell, some of them didn't even turn around and run. Just _poof, _gone. It was really creepy."

Aang nodded from the opposite end of the table. "Yeah, it was."

"I think," Toph started out, "That this is even out of our league."

"What do you mean?" Iroh questioned.

She shrugged. "I mean that half of those rebels didn't have heart beats. It was almost like they weren't even alive. Some of them were just plain scary. Jet," she gulped, "I couldn't get any heart beat from Jet at all. No pulse, nothing. It's like he was a zombie or something."

I pushed my plate away. "I don't think I'm very hungry anymore after hearing that."

The rest of us—excluding Sokka—agreed and left the table. Maybe Toph was right.

Could there actually be something that even _we _couldn't defeat?

**A/N : Ah, super short chapter. But I'm tired. I'll get the one-shot up sometime later tonight. Promise.**

**R&R for more!**


End file.
